DariaQuinnts: Children of Mt Olympus
by Daria7142
Summary: AU version of TAG's hit story Quinnts. Daria lived in an community known as Elysium Paradise. Home to the ancient Greek mythological figures. Meanwhile, the Quinnts moved to Lawndale for a fresh new start. The wheels of fate began to shift as Daria, her friends, and family (adoptive/biological) must deal with the abnormality of life in this cruel, ridiculous, yet beautiful world


Daria/Quinnts: Children of Mt. Olympus

Disclaimer: Daria and the associated characters of the show are owned by MTV. This is a fan-fiction story written for fun and entertainment. No money, profits, nor goods are being made. Original characters and plot are copyright and owned by Daria7142.

This is the prologue before the main story begins.

Chapter 0: Wake Me Up When Summer Ends

It was the middle of night outside in the quiet community of Elysium Paradise. Most of the residents are preparing to sleep as the moon shine brightly outside. At the Nightrays home, a bright light beam outside a room on the second floor of the building. A young girl sat at her desk with only the light beam from the desk lamp. The young girl was quite beautiful despite neither her plain appearance nor looks. She have a petite yet graceful figure and have long dark brown hair that slightly past her shoulders. The girl has a grey pajama that covers her entire body with the exception of her legs and arms. The girl wore oval-shape glasses as she wrote in her diary. The girl look over what she have written when she hear a knock on a door.

"Daria? It's me Aunt Nikki. Is everything alright, dear? I noticed you still have the light on. Do I need to get an axe to open your door and imitate the scene from _The Shining?"_

Daria let out a light chuckle in response to her great aunt's comment.

"You can come in, Aunt Nikki. I appreciate if you don't destroy my door. I seriously doubt I could mimic the female protagonist's face when she realized she could die.

"You always find a wisecrack to say in every moment."

The door opened to reveal an elderly woman behind it. The woman has long straight raven black hair that reached her waist; her purple eyes have a lovely tint in them. Aunt Nikki wore a long violet dress pajama with an indigo light vest on top. Daria smiled warmly at Aunt Nikki while she sat on her bed. Aunt Nikki noticed Daria's smile and smile back at her beloved great-niece.

"So how come you're still awake? If I recall correctly, you said during supper that you will hit the sack early. What changed your mind?"

"Nothing, Aunt Nikki. I thought I look back past entries I written in my diary. I was reading what I written last week. It's hard to believe it have been six years since I came here"

Aunt Nikki noticed the change of facial expression on Daria's face. Daria was saddened to some extent as she placed her diary in her lap and looked down; she tried to avoid Nikki's face and just look on the floor. Aunt Nikki came up to Daria and sat down beside her. She placed her hand on Daria's face and lift up Daria's chin to meet Nikki's face. Aunt Nikki show a gentle smile and patted Daria's head.

"Daria, I understand if you still have mixed feelings toward your family. Especially your sisters, the infamous Quinnts and your parents. I noticed you were somewhat surprised by the television announcement made by your mother about her decision to move her family away from Highland. Even though Lawndale is a few hours away from the community, you seem troubled. Are you worried that the media or your family will find out your location?"

Daria signed and placed her hand on Aunt Nikki's hand that remain on her face.

"That is partly the reason. I know that Lawndale is hours away from the community. However, I wouldn't be surprised if my _**biological**_ family came to this county. Even though my sisters enjoyed the popularity from their adorable fans which I like to call them complete idiots; even the Quinnts can't handle all the attention from the media. After that incident back home in Highland, even I wouldn't be surprised if my sisters are trying to keep the paparazzi at bay. "

"I can't see them yet, Aunt Nikki. It's like you said. I still have mixed feelings toward them. Especially my sisters and mostly my mom; I'm not surprised since she is Grandma Barksdale's daughter. Despite what my mother told the paparazzi six years ago, I can't believe her words. Neither her words nor Grandma's tearful words she expressed to the public changed my viewpoints toward them. Regarding my sisters, I still see them as pests. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they are the reincarnation of the Sirens. Considering their abilities to captivate the audience or their beloved fans, you got to admire their capabilities."

Aunt Nikki let out a chuckle which brightens Daria's expression. Aunt Nikki was amused by Daria's statement of comparing her sisters to Sirens. The fact the world can't enough of the Quinnts even after fifteen years have passed show devotion. Still, Aunt Nikki knew the consequences of celebrity life. No matter what anyone said, Daria and Amy aren't outsiders or oddities from their family. Both of them are bright, intelligent woman who have a sarcastic wit and pessimistic yet realistic view of society. Yet, the media didn't see them that way nor did their own family are fond of them.

"Daria, I want you to know this. No matter what may happen in the future, you always have a home in Elysium Paradise. All the residents see you as one of them; there isn't a person who sees you as that 10 years old girl who came here with her aunt, trying to seek freedom from her hellish life. Even my grandchildren see you as close siblings who they love and admire of. My children also see you as part of our family; they always said you act so much like me in my youth. Don't forget that Amy is on your side, especially Jane and Trent along with their family."

Daria's face showed a grateful smile that was deeply touched by her great aunt's words. Daria knew what Aunt Nikki was right. Elysium Paradise is her beloved home where she can be herself; not the person her family tried to portray for their reputation. Since coming here six years ago, Daria found a family who loved her and friends who cherished her. Jane and Trent along with Aunt Nikki's grandchildren are the best friends a girl like Daria could ask for. Jane and Trent convinced Daria to drop those defensive barriers she always put up to prevent herself from getting hurt. Jane helped Daria to trust others and Trent helped Daria expressed these dark feelings she kept inside of her. With their help, Daria was able to open her heart and revealed to the residents of Elysium Paradise the type she really is. To her surprise, the residents accepted her; they showed neither hesitation nor discomfort about her personality. Daria could enjoy herself and for the first time in her life, Daria knew she was free. No along did she need to worry about the paparazzi following her every move nor hiding her writing from her sisters.

Prior to her move, writing and reading books was Daria's only comfort and salvation in her life. Whatever she feels pressured from the world, Daria's immediate response is to get her diary and start writing. By writing, Daria can express her thoughts and feelings in private without someone finding out what she has written. Although she suspected her sisters were trying to find her diary or discovered what she wrote, Daria took precautions to ensure her sisters never find her writing. Much to Daria's relief, her actions were successful since her sisters never found her diary before she and Aunt Amy ran away.

"Thank you, Aunt Nikki. As usual, you always manage to say the words I need to hear the most. The fact you and everyone else in Elysium Paradise see me a member of this community… thank you for accepting me."

Daria grab Aunt Nikki's hand and placed it in her lap. While Daria hold Aunt Nikki's hand, Aunt Nikki shows one of her bright smile. Like always, she helped cheer Daria's mood and assured Daria once again that she has nothing to worry about. Aunt Nikki remembers how Amy used to act the same again from her summer visits. Whether it was school, her mother or sisters, her relationship with her father or boyfriend, Aunt Nikki always manage to have Amy leave with a smile on her face. Aunt Nikki could recall the conversations she has with her friends about how much Amy acted like her in her youth. If it wasn't the difference in hair color and eyes, Amy could be mistaken as Nyx's child considering how much Amy looks like Nyx. Even Nyx herself was surprise how much Amy bear a strong resemblance to her despite the fact she and Amy have different parents.

A knock on the door was heard. Daria and Aunt Nikki were startled and look in the direction of the door.

"Daria? Aunt Nikki? Is everything okay in there?"

Aunt Nikki wasn't surprised by Amy's presence behind the door. Like her, Amy was also troubled by Daria's expression during dinner. Amy wants to go upstairs and talk to Daria. However, Aunt Nikki convinced her to let her talk to Daria instead. Amy complied with her aunt's wish since she knew that Aunt Nikki would have better success talking with Daria. Aunt Nikki always loved the bond Daria has with Amy. Amy opened the door and noticed where Daria and Aunt Nikki were.

"Is everything okay, Daria? By the way Aunt Nikki, why are you kneeling on the floor?"

"Giving Daria words of comfort; no difference I did with you in the past."

Amy let out a light chuckle. Like Daria, she found Aunt Nikki's comments amusing.

"Your words always brought us comfort, Aunt Nikki. What about you, Daria? Are you feeling better now? No offense, but you seemed a bit pale earlier at supper"

"I'm fine, Aunt Amy. I'm just a bit nervous about _**that**_ "

Amy was surprised by what Daria have just said. Normally, Daria isn't the type of girl to reveal her weaknesses or fears. Amy remembered how much Jane and Trent tried to earn Daria's trust shortly after they arrived in Elysium Paradise. After the Lane siblings gained Daria her trust, the three of them became inseparable. The Lane siblings even told Daria about their past, especially their relationship with their parents and siblings. Daria felt sympathy for Jane and Trent, especially when she realized there were others who suffered a hellish childhood like she did.

"By any chance, when you referring to _**that**_ , are you referring to the announcement Helen told the paparazzi about moving to Lawndale?"

Daria didn't say anything but the expression on her face failed to hide her emotions. Amy let out a small smile but deep down, she was concerned. Daria have every right to be worry even though she guesses Aunt Nikki was able to calm down Daria's fears. Considering the circumstances that led Amy making _**that**_ decision six years ago, Amy knew eventually Daria may want to visit her family for some closures. Although Amy doesn't regret her decision to run away with Daria and move in with Aunt Nikki, she was aware of the consequences. Watching the media frenzy after Helen and Jake reported Daria missing, Amy was impressed that Helen or Jake didn't crack under the pressure from the reporters. Amy was happy Daria found peace here in Elysium Paradise and found real friends she could count on. Still, Amy wondered if the residents can handle the paparazzi should the media found out about Daria's whereabouts.

"Don't worry too much about it, Daria. Everything is going to be okay. Everyone here in Elysium Paradise won't let anything happen to you. If those assholes from the media think that they can stalk you again, well then they got other thing coming. First rule of the community: you mess with one member; you got to deal with all of them"

Daria smiled at that comment. Aunt Amy got a point. The residents of Elysium Paradise are protective of one another. No one here take kindly of some idiot messing a member of the community for whatever stupid idiotic reason he/she have. She knew this to be true. She witnessed several incidents when some dumbass picks on one of the students from Ouranos Academy, especially the female students. Too bad, the dumbasses didn't realize the majority of the students have practiced martial arts. Daria, Jane, and Trent never cease to be amused by the ass-whipping they witnessed in the past.

"Thanks, Aunt Amy. If the day should come, when the media or my parents discovered my whereabouts, I want you two to be the first to know: I won't let anything happen to my _family_. Helen and Jake Morgendorffer may be my biological parents, but you and Aunt Nikki are my real family. No matter what they said, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving Elysium Paradise. I found happiness and I'm be damned if the Quinnts or my parents take that away from me. I'm not going through that hellish nightmare ever again. Especially when the Quinnts already took everything I've cherished back then"

Amy and Aunt Nikki were in awe by Daria's declaration. Still, the two of them couldn't help but smile. Amy was proud how much Daria have changed since the two started living here. Daria found courage and strength she didn't know she have before. Daria was able to spread her wings and no one tried to stop her from moving forward.

A light yawn was heard. Daria uplift her glasses and was rubbing her eyes. She realized she must be more exhausted that she originally thought. Aunt Nikki stands up and rubs Daria's head.

"It's getting late. You should get changed and sleep right away. You deserved it"

"Thanks, Aunt Nikki. You're right. I'm exhausted right now"

Aunt Nikki smiled and let go of her hand that rest on Daria's head. She turns toward to Amy and placed her hand on Amy's shoulders. Amy smile at Aunt Nikki and whispered thank you. Aunt Nikki smile in gratitude and proceed to leave Daria's room. Amy followed her and was about to leave before turning to Daria.

"I thought you should know, Daria. Jane and Trent sent a text earlier. They're asking if you want to come over tomorrow. Trent is planning to sing a song for his parents' anniversary; he wants your honest opinion if you girls like it"

"Thank for the message, Aunt Amy. I'm make sure I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning"

"No problem, Daria. Good night."

"Good night, Aunt Amy. You too, Aunt Nikki"

The two women left Daria's room. Daria head toward her drawer and took out one of her summer pajamas. After she got changed, Daria head back to her desk and turn off the desk lamp. She look at the diary and with a small sign, she closed it. She put the diary in one of desk shelves. When Daria sat on her bed, she fall back and closed her eyes. Remembering she still has her glasses on, Daria took out her glasses case and put the glasses inside. She opened the blanket and covered herself with it. Daria begin to close her eyes when she remembers what she said earlier.

 _"_ _It's hard to believe it have been six years since I came here"_

Daria fell asleep with a small smirk on her face. She was right. Six years have passed since coming to this privilege gated community in the middle of Virginia. Daria admit a part of her found the memory bittersweet yet somewhat pleasant. As she slept, Daria recollect an old memory of her. A dream of what her life was like back in Highland with her parents and her sisters from hell.


End file.
